


Boys Will be Boys

by bloodyboxers



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: After Jake hears that Walford correctional officer Sean Brody is being transferred to Wentworth he visits Sean at his house to see what his deal is.
Relationships: Sean Brody/Jake Stewart
Kudos: 2





	Boys Will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the works

Sean's being transferred to Wentworth? What the fuck does he want with Wentworth?   
Jake thought to himself after finding out the big news. Sean is coming back.  
"I'll be expecting you to show him the ropes when he arrives on Monday, since you two worked together at Walford it'll ease him into the new environment" Vera said to Jake. One thing Jake knew is Sean didn't like to "ease" into things at all. Jake also knew what Sean was capable of and knew how ugly things could turn.  
"Yes governor" Jake says. Vera swiftly walks away not wanting to be around Jake for too long. Things were still weird between her and Jake and throwing Sean into the mix would only fuck things up further.  
I need to see him and do something, I can't let him fuck everything up. I need to do it for Vera.  
Jake said to himself before leaving his shift early to go visit Sean.

It was 11 pm, Jake rocked up to Sean's place to see what he could do to prevent Sean from doing anything.  
Jake banged on the door. No response. He banged again but this time didn't stop.  
The door swung open. Sean was standing there with nothing on but a towel.  
"Who the fu-" Sean goes to yell but sees who it is "Oh, hey Jakey boy, long time no s-"  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jake askes and storms past Sean into his house.  
"Well I was tryin to have a wank b-" Sean starts.  
"I mean getting yourself transferred to Wentworth you fucking dickhead!" Jake exclaims.  
"Ohhh that. You know me Jakey you should know exactly what I'm doing" Sean says.  
"I won't fucking let you!" Jake pushes pass Sean and starts rummaging through some bags left on the ground. "What the fuck is in here huh!? What have you got in here!?"  
"That's just my dirty socks and jocks, if you wanted a sniff all you had to do was ask Jakey boy" Sean says teasingly.  
Jake punches Sean in the cheek leaving him stunned on the floor, his towel starting to fall down. Jake goes up to him and goes to punch him again but Sean grabs his fist.  
"You know you still want me Jakey boy" Jake pulls his fist away.  
"What!? I don't want you, you corrupt piece of shit!" Jake turns away flustered because the truth is he had thought about the times he had with Sean more frequently than he would ever admit too. He remembers it all, how warm his mouth was around his cock, the way his cum tasted, the way his hole would grip around his cock while Jake was pounding him, those moments that Jake would always remember and always wanted more.  
"Now where are the fucking drugs you sick fuck? I know they'd have to be here you're arriving on Monday." Jake says "I'm sure we'll be having the prisoners overdosing on the first day knowing the way you are"  
"The way I am?" Sean asks and stands up and lets his towel fall revealing his erect dick. "Quick? I was always last to cum"  
"Jesus fucking Christ you really have a one track mind don't you?" Jake says annoyed  
"Always have Jakey boy" Sean says cheekily  
"I swear to god if you call me Jakey boy one more fucking time"  
"What'll you do? Jakey boy"  
Jake punches Sean right in the gut. Sean grabs his stomach and while he's doubled over Jake unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants and goes to skullfuck Sean. Sean smirks smugly and says while panting from the pain.  
"I knew you still wanted me" Jake put his already rock hard cock in Sean's mouth and started to fuck his throat, going as deep and as hard as he can. That familiar feeling of Sean's warm mouth over Jake's hard cock returned and it was heaven for Jake. He had dreams about doing this and would wake up disgusted with himself but this time he loved it.   
Sean tried to pull away from Jake but Jake grabbed his hair and dragged him in further. Sean started to choke and gag.  
"You aren't done y-y oh fuck yeah I forgot how good this feels" Jake is interrupted by Sean's tongue-work "You aren't done yet, you still need to be fucked like the naughty boy you've been you fucking whore"   
When Jake is about to cum he pulls away Sean's head swiftly. Sean starts to gasp for air, tears running down his face from being gagged by Jake's delicious cock.  
"You ar-" Sean starts to speak.  
"Not a fucking word out of you, ya hear me?" Jake says putting his fingers in Sean's mouth to shut him up. Jake grabs Sean's balls and squeezes them a bit to show him who is in control, Sean let's out a little sound of discomfort. Jake turns Sean over and starts to finger his ass to loosen him up before pounding him because Jake knew he wasn't gonna be nice to Sean's hole.  
"This is what you fucking deserve, you evil cunt" Jake starts going faster and Sean started moaning louder. Jake finds Sean's prostate and starts to massage and squeeze it roughly making Sean go wild. Jake then suddenly shoves his cock right in Sean's ass and starts to bareback raw him so hard Sean's toes start to curl and he tries to grasp onto the ground.  
Sean moans at every thrust Jake gives. Jake takes both of his hands off of Sean's hips and wraps one around Sean's neck and the other pulling his hair and then he cums inside of Sean. Jake groans as he empties his balls into Sean's asshole and Sean not expecting it lets out a sharp loud moan. Both of them fall on their backs next to each other, panting.  
"I won't be able to sit down properly for weeks Jakey boy, you really fucked me good" Sean says  
"I fucked you like you deserved to be fucked" Jake pulls up his pants, zips them up and buckles up his belt. "Don't think this means I like you, because I don't I fucking hate you and I will fucking destroy you"  
"Better then you destroyed me tonight?"   
Jake leaves and slams the door.


End file.
